topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Baron Byron Balazs
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: Lord Byron Classification: Vampire, Greater Noble Threat level: Celestial- Age: Nearly 40 Years Old Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Can Survive in Space, Forcefield (Via Nobility Forcefields), Energy Projection (Can shoot golden lights from the interior of his cape which can decapitate any foe), Regeneration Negation (Upto Mid-Godly; Negated the Regenerative abilities of Lord Vlad infused with the Guide who can heal wounds dealt by D), Non-Physical Interaction & Soul Destruction (Was able to kill the Guide infused with Lord Vlad and release the Victims, May and Hugh, from its curse), Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Electricity Manipulation (Can resist Billions of Volts of Electric Cuurent shock), Hypnotism (Can resist the effects of Water Harp which hypnotizes its victims), Fear Inducement & Paralysis (Scales from his clone who could shrug off the effects of the D's Eldritch Aura when the latter fought D at De Carriole's place), Empathic Manipulation (Scales from his clone who could fight D without being affected by his "Unearthly Beauty") Physical strength: At least Universal Level Striking Strength (Can fight with his father Lord Vlad Balazs physically) with at least Class 50 Lifting Strength (Comparable to D and was stated to be the same as him) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Universe (Is superior to the Guide infused Lord Vlad Balazs) Durability: At least Universe (Can tank and survive attacks from Guide infused Lord Vlad Balazs) Speed: At least FTL (Can shoot streak of White Light and even react to Base D who can dodge and react to said light attacks. Superior to the likes of Guide infused Lord Vlad Balazs who in turn is vastly superior to The Destroyer) Intelligence: At least Hyper Genius (Comparable to other Greater Nobles) Stamina: Extremely High Range: At least Melee Weakness: Due to being an experimented Noble by the Sacred Ancestor, he lacks most of the weaknesses of the Nobles including sunlight. Although he can be affected by water as well as holy objects/items. Standard equipment: His Metalic Artificial Hand, Black Blade, Stein Atomic Grenade, Defense Cylinder, Silver Sphere, Ultrasonic Transmitter, Plasma Rifle, Sound-Dampening Fluid Gallery 1571656454388.jpg 1571656444330.jpg 1571656431534.jpg 1571656516941.jpg Category:Character Category:Male Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:FTL speeds Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:Energy manipulator Category:Light novel Category:Flying Category:Co-protagonist Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Magic user Category:Shapeshifter Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user